User blog:MonsterMovieguymeetsBenedictArnold/Heishiro Mitsurugi(SoulCalibur) vs Scorpion(Mortal Kombat)
It's a Battle between Mortal Kombat and SoulCalibur, Heishiro Mitsurugi, a samurai who has a lust for battle, versus Scorpion, a fighter who wants to avenge his people. WHO IS DEADLIEST? X-Factors Combat Expierence They've both been fighting since the beginning of their franchises. They also have rivalries with major characters. Scorpion started fighting has been fighting since he was ninja in the Shirayu Clan, but Mitsurugi has been fighting since he trained to be a samurai. Mitsurugi has done hundreds of duels, while Scorpion has fought in the Mortal Kombat Tounament and to protect his clan. Lust for Battle Mitsurugi loves to fight so much he'll put his own weapon on the line. Scorpion will kill anyone who caused their deaths or choosesto get in his of avenging his family and his clan. It's even been stated Heishiro has a lust for battle but, the blood from the fatalities must have made Scorpion crave for more. Biggest Challenges Mitsurugi has defeated Nightmare before. Scorpion has killed the old version of Sub-Zero. The man has defeated the main antogonist of his fighting series, while the undead warrior has killed the brother of the warrior who can freeze anything. Notes *The battle will take place on a cliff. *It will be in SoulCalibur Universe. *Mitsurugi will be in his SC4 attire. *Scorpion will be in his MK9 attire. Voting Requirements Who wins in each weapon edges(Special Weapons, Close, Medium and Long Range), who wins in each X-factor, and give me a good reason why you chose the warrior. SoulCalibur vs Mortal Kombat, Mitsurugi vs Scorpion Scorpion has defeated his nemesis, Sub Zero in Mortal Kombat. FINISH HIM!! Scorpion looks at his fallen opponent. He pulls off his mask and his eyes were aflame. He spewed flame onto Sub Zero burning him alive. 'FATALITY!! FLAWLESS VICTORY!! '"This isn't enough." he said looking down at his dead nemesis. "Sub Zero is dead, your people should be avenged." Quan Chi said to Scorpion. "I want one more worthy opponent.'' He replied to Quan Chi.'' I have found a weapon that has great power." Quan Chi said him. Scorpion stood there and thought for a moment. "That's not what I'm looking for!" Scorpion replied. "I've also found a warrior that is your equal." He said to Scorpion. "Bring him to me!" Scorpion demanded. "I can't bring him to you but, I can bring you to him." he replied. "Do it!" Scorpion said ready to fight his opponent. Quan Chi raised his arms in the air, with his hands pointing down. He started to chant with his arms moving in different types of motions. Then, some green energy started to form. A big ball of green energy surrounded Scorpion. "EN TELL RA!" Quan Chi yelled as he finished the chant. Scorpion was transported to a cliff where he didn't see anybody. ''Curse you, sorcerer! There's nobody here! ''Scorpion thought to himself. "Who are you?" boomed a voice from behind. "I am Scorpion." he replied. "Who are you?" he asked the unknown warrior. "I am Heishiro Mitsurugi and prepare to taste my blade!" he said to Scorpion. ''This is too easy! ''Scorpion thought to himself. He teleported away to punch his opponent from behind. Mitsurugi smiles and turns around to slash Scorpion. Scorpion feels the slash and teleports again. Mitsurugi turns around and slashes Scorpion again. ''This is my worthy opponent! ''Scorpion thinks to himself. He then brings out his dual ninjatos. He spins around and brings his ninjatos down on Mitsurugi's Korefuji. Mitsurugi grits his teeth. "You will die!" Scorpion said to him. "At least I'll die fighting!" He replied. Scorpion kicks him in the chest pushing him and teleports behind him, then in front of him finally, landing a hit with a hellfire punch. He keeps punching Mitsurugi 'till he knocks him on the ground. Scorpion grabs Korefuji and throws it backwards. "I challenge you to Mortal Kombat!" he said to his downed opponent. Mitsurugi takes Muichimonji out of its case. "Get over here!" Scorpion says as he launches his spear. Mitsurugi grabs the spear and is lauched toward Scorpion. Mitsurugi stops and lauches Scorpion upward. "You will submit!" he says and lauches him downward. Scorpion gets up. Mitsurugi throws his blade on the ground and takes out Shishi-Oh. "Enough of this!" Scorpion says as he takes off his mask. He spews fire onto Mitsurugi but, he puts his blade in front of him so he would not be hurt. "That's not possible!" Scorpion yells in disbelief. "Well it is now and try this!" Mitsurugi says as he does his Critical Finish. He slashes him multiple times with lightning speed. Scorpion's eyes widened. "How did you beat me with those weapons?" Scorpion asked as he was dying. "I didn't need them at all. They were just tools. True strength lies within me." he replied to the now burning Scorpion. "Well....done." as Scorpion says his last words. Expert's Opinion Scorpion may have been skilled in hand-to-hand combat but, he wasn't as skilled when it came to fighting with weapons. Heishiro has defeated Nightmare while Scorpion has never faced Shao Khan ever in his life. Category:Blog posts